wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slug
The Slug was a member of Cauldron. Personality It is unknown how his deviation affected him as he was rendered mute by it. He essentially acted as a tool for the people who changed him.PitaEnigma: So basically Contessa refused to talk to anyone other than Doctor Mother PitaEnigma: and people outside of Cauldron? Cyrix: eeeeh Cyrix: I am unsure how and why you jump to that conclusion Mishie: Uh PitaEnigm>: Because it's a funny mental image, mostly Mishie: Wat Cyrix: thats not a very good reason Wildbow: Not refused. Just wasn't necessary. The Triumvirate would've felt like their hands were being forced if Contessa got involved. Wildbow: Doctor Mother speaking is a little less threatening & a little more organic. abyssonym: that's right, they agreed to let her do most of the talking Wildbow: They're ~surrounded~ by mostly mute people acting as tools. Wildbow: The clairvoyant, doormaker, the custodian, countless deviants. Wildbow: The slug. - Wildbow on IRC, archived on Spacebattles Appearance The Slug is a limbless, hairless man with a goiter-like mass around his neck.Two-nine-three. Incapable of talking, barely able to move. Limbless, obese. Another key member of the staff. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.xThe roaring reached a climax. They had a man with no arms or legs, not fat, but with a goiter-like mass around his neck… hairless. A case fifty-three. “This one,” Imp said, repeating what the mob’s ringleader was saying. Shouting, judging by the way he was acting on camera. “This traitor, he is how they controlled us. How they planned to control you. He was going to brainwash these ones into a private army… he’s pointing at the weird looking ones they brought from downstairs. This traitor was going to send the rest of you out without any memories, without identities, as Cauldron’s trash.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.5 Abilities and Powers The Slug is a monstrous cape who can brainwash people.The plans had failed. Only Khonsu and the Indian capes were still active. Capes brainwashed with a deathwish, working in coordination with an Endbringer who could move them to any location instantly, and who could theoretically block some of Scion’s attacks. - Exerpt from Interlude 29 He erased the memories of Case 53s“It means a great deal,” Alexandria said. “We lost a great deal of power, leverage, trust. The heroic organizations are going to be sundered by this knowledge. Try as we might, we can’t erase their memories.” “No,” Doctor Mother said. “Unless you wanted to use the slug?” Alexandria mused. Doctor Mother shook her head. “The slug,” Legend spoke. “I was wondering how the case fifty-threes came to lose their memories. Not something of Manton’s, because he wasn’t involved in making them. It’s yours.” “It and others,” the Doctor said. - Excerpt from 27.x (Interlude, Eidolon)‏‎, and also was, likely, able to transfer knowledge of languages to his subjects.She knew English even though she didn’t know why, like she knew Russian. This was her first time using it. - Excerpt from Black 13.z‏‎ It made him a key part of Cauldron's nemesis program. History Background A deviant created by Cauldron. His emergence and that of others paved the way for Case 53's to be released into the world as amnesiacs.“There are backup plans if the whole parahumans-as-leaders thing didn’t work out. Brainwashing leaders like they brainwashed the case fifty-threes. So the leaders were absolute and could be trusted. Um. Distribution and organization for getting things going again, depending on how many threats remain after we make it through this. They didn’t know what the end would be like, what we’d be up against, so they could only ballpark here. The reason for these offices? Cauldron’s going to staff this place. It’s going to be a hub, police, a whole lot more, up until humanity’s got the ball rolling again.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.4 Gold Morning The Slug was crucified by a member of the army of monstrous parahumans using chains when Cauldron fell. Taylor and Imp both assumed he was on the verge of death, although neither actually saw him die. Site Navigation Category:Cauldron Category:Males Category:Master Category:Case 53s Category:Vial Cape Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Worm Characters